


论同人小说毁灭你生活的101种方法

by beagle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beagle/pseuds/beagle





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
当Sam把粗呢旅行袋猛地抛到床脚时，他可以说是急切而粗鲁地拖过一边的椅子，一屁股坐上后，打开了自己的手提电脑。  
在Impala上颠簸了近6个小时，他甚至惊异于自己丝毫没有疲惫或者饥饿的感觉——是的，他的脑子里只有一个念头，他需要打开那个论坛，继续把那篇Dean称之为娘唧唧的“都市白领”读物看完。  
好吧，Dean说得对，这篇文章是姑娘了点，包括作者塑造的律师Sam根本不可能在办公室对女上司使用puppy eyes——还是在会议中途——或者他每天坚持晨跑、沙拉、按时作息的销售主管哥哥。不过，whatever，他乐意看到在别人的笔下，他跟Dean过着与现实截然不同的人生，而他们各自事业有成，家庭和满。  
嘿，他只是想知道当Dean晚出生的孩子会叫他uncle Sammy之后，他在商场里转几个小时到底打算给小侄子买什么礼物。（好吧，这部分确实很娘）  
但Dean明显不这么正面看待这事儿。当他哥第一次发现他在看这篇小说时，脸上的表情可不单单是震惊。  
“dude，你他妈的这是在干什么?”  
“呃……看一篇AU小说。”  
“ok，小说这部分我懂，但AU是什么鬼东西？”  
“alternative universe，类似于平行宇宙的设定，比如我俩被设定为律师，牙医，棒球部经理，或者一些别的你能想到的什么。”  
“whoa whoa 等等老弟，你是说你在看一些把我们写得不伦不类专门给小妞看的东西？类似于上周你说的Dean slash Sam那种同人小说？”  
“并不是！”Sam猛地站了起来，力道太大甚至撞翻了椅子，他双手将额前的头发用力拨向脑后，“并不是。我不看那种小说，Dean。我只是偶然发现了一个论坛，上面有一些我俩的AU小说，比如我们过着一些别的生活那种的。我觉得很有意思。”  
Dean的眉头皱得更明显了，“……很有意思？”  
“是啊，我是说，起码比Chuck那堆没人看的抓鬼实录有趣。”  
Dean若有所思地盯着Sam，时间久到Sam怀疑他哥是不是中了什么定形咒。不过Dean最终只是抓了抓自己暗金色的短发，小声地哼哼了两句。他一边嘟囔着去买吃的，一边抓过床头的外套头也不回地出去了。  
Sam直到Dean走出去大半个钟头才反应过来哪里不对劲。

“不是这样的。”  
所以在Dean隔了快4、5个小时才回来、期间电话不接、短信不回，提着一提易拉罐啤酒站在酒店房门时，Sam不假思索脱口而出。  
Dean明显已经喝了不少酒，他烦躁地挥挥手，让Sam这个巨大的人形障碍从门边闪开。  
“Dean，你听我说，不是这样的。我只是……只是觉得这是种调剂，不是我期待去过这种生活。”Sam缓缓地说道，并真诚地发动了自己的狗狗眼3号。  
可现在的Dean明显不吃这套，他胳膊一挥打在Sam胸膛上，猛地把Sam拨开，“滚你的，看你的娘炮AU小说去。”  
“Dean，come on。我们都知道我们跟传统的家庭生活绝缘了，我只是觉得在Chuck把我们的故事写成‘故事’后，有人乐意帮我们想象另一种完全不同的人生状态是件很棒的事儿，我们可以尝试去想象另外一种生活。”  
“是啊，想象另外一种生活，说得我们好像从没试过似的。”Dean忿忿地说。  
“Dean，不是这样的”——好吧，他已经说了3遍这句话了，但他兄弟的怒气值一点都没降低，也许在这件事上他真的错得离谱——“我过上，或者说我们过上现在的生活都是自己的选择，我从来都没有后悔什么的。这样好吧，我不看了，这种没营养的小妞文学，我会把论坛网址从我收藏夹里永久删除，并且再也不找它。”  
Dean看起来并没被说服，他开了一罐啤酒，径自坐在床边，沉默着。  
“……我知道”，半晌，他闷闷地开口了，声音比平时更低，“我知道是我把你拖出斯坦……”  
Sam打断了他，用一个用力的拥抱。事实上，他保持蹲下去的姿势还挺吃力的。“就……别说了。你知道我不是那么想的，我永远都不会那么想，不管我们过着怎样的人生，我只会永远以作为你的小弟弟而自豪。我……我现在就去删网站。”

当然，理论上说，Sam是肯定不会让他哥失望 、伤心、幽怨或产生其他任何负面情绪的，他确实把网站删了，也保持了一段时间把这件事抛在脑后。但在某个Dean久久地去酒吧“打探”消息的难眠之夜，他对天发誓，他只是处于无聊，又“不小心”逛到了那个论坛。  
原谅他吧，他还差大概三分之一就把那篇小说看完了，而现在，没人知道他要做什么，所以也没人会瞎想，或者难过。  
结果他还是中道崩殂，在接近结局的时候，Impala熟悉的轰鸣声由远及近。  
但他的心还是有所牵挂。  
所以今天，当他们才完成一项猎魔任务，Dean踏进房间前说要去打会儿桌球的时候，Sam飞快地点头同意了。“你可以多逛会儿，你知道”他甚至还这么建议。他要在今天有个了断，然后和看同人小说的Samuel Winchester彻底说再见。  
然后，然后他就看完了。  
呃……不是说结局不精彩或整个故事不怎么样那种，只是看到他给小侄子买了一只大大的麋鹿玩偶，然后他们两家人在一起温馨地享受圣诞节，Dean甚至悄悄在厨房装扮成圣诞老人那种美好到让心灵软乎乎的画面后，他觉得他还需要点什么。  
他被柔软溢满的心灵现在就像泡在棉花糖里（好吧，这个比喻他死都不会让Dean知道），他还需要看点什么来平衡一下。  
他警惕地看了眼窗外，夜色沉沉，周遭静得仿佛只有他一人的呼吸声，没人要回来的样子。  
Sam深吸了口气，他回到论坛主页上，想继续挖掘点什么。  
就在他跳来跳去的当口，他发现了一篇被标注为[hot]的，点击和回复量都超高的同人小说。  
他刚要点进去，就谨慎地发现这篇是在Dean slash Sam版块下，是的，那个Dean slash Sam，他保证过他哥他绝不涉猎的那个。  
Sam把鼠标滑了回来。  
认真的，他们都喜欢妹子——哪怕是现在，Dean也应该在桌球边上跟穿着背心的金发姑娘们畅谈着——他还是找点更符合实情的小说更好。  
他陆续挑选着看了几篇，有的是设定他很感兴趣的 ，有的是文笔看起来还不错的，不过不知道是不是刚才那篇棉花糖文让他余韵未消，他并没有真正看进去什么。  
他转了几圈，那篇热门文章又撞入了视线。  
它真的很火，它一直被回复顶到了最上面的位置。  
Sam的鼠标在那个罪恶的标题上来来回回游走了好几次。四周的安静既未加深也未被惊扰。他活动了下左手指，他盯了阵窗台上的空塑料瓶，他扭头注视着背后空无一人的房间，他拿舌头顶了会儿口腔内壁。然后，他的右手点开了它。  
他知道Dean绝对会杀了他。不过他现在足够冷静，他只需要自己把这些事悄悄消化掉就好。

【Title】 Love Actually  
【Relationships】 Sam.W/Dean.W  
【Rating】 NC-17  
【Warnings】 OOC，年龄倒置，律师Sam与警察Dean AU，涉及dirty talk，rough sex

好，停一下。这简直元素过载。真爱至上？但警告却是脏话和粗暴性爱？年龄倒置？所以Dean才是年龄小的那个？来真的？Sam控制不住地嗤笑了起来。虽然律师与警察的AU这部分是挺不错。但还是哪里怪怪的，也许因为那篇他钟意的文里他也是律师。不过他可以把他们独立开来。  
Sam调整了一下坐姿，他继续看了下去。

[Sam才刚打开自己公寓的门，他甚至还没摸到开关，就被黑暗中侧身闪过的人影扑倒了。他的眼镜滚落一旁，昏暗中，他朝身上人猛地挥拳过去。  
但对方轻而易举地接过了他的拳头，他听到熟悉的年轻而富有磁性的笑声，那人低头在他握拳的指关节上故作留恋地轻舔了两下。  
Sam知道是谁了，他也懒得起身，毫不留情地抓过那人的短发，在黑暗中狠狠朝对方的嘴唇咬了上去。  
Dean喉头滚过一丝呜咽，虽然吃痛，但他只是放开Sam的拳头，转而揪住了他衬衫的前襟，像是逐力似的，他放任自己的舌头与Sam的进行一场挣缠，而他跨坐在Sam腰间的胯部则不规矩地前后晃动，撞击着Sam的腹部。 **  
**Sam倒吸了一口凉气。  
他的右手在抓着Dean的短发和把他脑袋推向自己的姿势中不断变换，他喜欢这场深吻，他的舌头刷过Dean的齿列，它们尝起来有薄荷的味道。  
“嘿嘿嘿”，Dean突然推开他，吹了声口哨，手指划过自己制服前的纽扣，“大律师，我们就这么不开灯，又来一次在坚硬的地板上浪费一个晚上？”他故意在“又”“坚硬”“浪费”上放缓了音调。Sam看见Dean湖绿色的眼睛在黑暗中也如宝石般折射出迷人的光泽。  
“当然不，我的小野猫。”他靠近Dean的耳后，故意压低了声音，“现在，让我们去试试你一直很想去的书房。”]

********

Whoa whoa whoa，stop。  
Hmmmm……What？！  
Whaaat??!!  
Sam倒吸了一口凉气。  
他很想啪地合上电脑，但他只是扬起了手，最终肢体不协调并很是无措地抓了抓头发。他不知道从哪儿说起。  
是接吻的部分？Dean晃动腰部的部分？宝石般折射光彩的眼睛？还是在“坚硬”的地板上“浪费”一个晚上？  
不不不，Sam咽了口唾沫，冷静点，首先，他无比肯定，最重要的，是他肯定不会叫Dean小野猫。Sam winchester，很确定自己的人生中，过去或者未来，永远都不会叫自己的亲大哥小野猫。  
（小野猫，哼哼，他甚至有些想笑）  
他简直不明白为何他和他哥哥这种开头就要去书房大干一场失真严重的文章，会这么受欢迎。  
而且，他有些生理不适。  
他觉得他的手既不想亲昵地揪住他哥脑后的头发，他的嘴也不想贴着他哥的耳垂说话，他的腹部更不会允许他亲哥以那种方式“撞击”。  
好吧，Sam的同人小说探索之旅已经结束了。他遭受了致命伤害，他要忘掉一切，要把这个网址从收藏夹永久删除，要再想想他的棉花糖纯爱文学。  
Oh，不，他突然发现心灵的棉花糖早就融化得没影儿了。  
Sam认命地关上电脑，他重重地叹了口气，双手使劲搓了搓两颊，起身打算关灯睡觉。  
就在他转身的一刻，他听到门闩的轻响。  
他过热的脑子还没反应过来，门突然被“砰”地撞开，黑暗中一道人影猛地朝他扑过来，对方过大的力气让他狠狠地摔了下去，他的背部和坚硬地板撞击的声音比随之而来的痛感更真实。  
Sam下意识地就要出拳格挡。  
“嘿，easy，tiger。”  
黑暗中是Dean轻快的声音，他的心情听起来很不错，虽然浑身酒气。  
“what the hell， Dean？”  
Sam揉着背小心翼翼地坐起来。Dean率先起身，利落地抓住他的手腕把他拉了起来，“哈，没什么，只是想练练。刚才在台球桌那边教训了几个混蛋，可能进门的时候手还比较痒。只是没想到我的Sammy girl这么没防备。” 他用力拍了拍Sam胳膊，声音里透着久违的纯粹的快意和兴奋。  
Sam无声地展示了他的2号bitch face。不过，瞧，如果他哥会在开门时撞倒他，也只会是这种发展，这种稀疏平常的兄弟打闹，而不是……等等。Sam微微眯起了眼，在窗户溢进的月色中，他突然发现他哥湖绿色的瞳孔真的会折射出清亮的色泽，而且，现在他脸上那个小小的得意的笑容真的很像……  
小野……  
stoooop！！  
不行,那个词太禁忌了。他不可以。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
“停止那么笑。”  
“什么？”  
Sam加重了呼吸，“停止你傻乎乎的笑容。”  
“我俩都看着对方有一辈子那么长了，从什么时候开始你对我的笑容有意见？”  
“从刚才。”Sam刻意转过脸，他继续揉着可怜的背慢慢踱到了床边，而他哥则慷慨给出了一个“我妹妹又哪根筋不对”的白眼。  
“哈？所以你在屋子里捣鼓些什么？”Dean一屁股坐在Sam身侧，Sam明显感觉到床垫下沉了一部分，而他哥烫着酒气的体温就擦过自己的肩膀。  
见鬼，他不应该这么敏感的。不过鉴于他刚才看世界的方式发生了些微的扭曲，Sam还是不动声色地往旁边挪了挪。  
“呃，你知道，案子什么的。我一直在浏览本地新闻，看看还有没有什么不寻常的死亡事件。”Sam说完才意识到自己有点过分强调“一直”这个词。  
“任何发现？”  
Sam撇撇嘴，而Dean则了然地点点头。“或许一个镇子发生一宗猎奇案子就够了，我们昨天已经解决了，那个奇怪的灵媒师。”  
“准确来说，我们没有解决她，”Sam转头看着Dean，“她消失了，只是我们哪里都没找见她。”  
“她是个活人，理论上说，我们也确实不能‘解决’她，她已经向我们保证了不会再用奇怪的通灵能力害人。”  
Sam不置可否地耸耸肩，他们的确已经用各种方法确认了对方不是恶魔、怨灵、或是什么奇怪的暗黑童话里跑出来的怪物，或许她只是一个有些特殊力量的人类罢了。但在她那么轻易地做出保证转眼就消失不见后，Sam心里总是有些忧虑。  
“老弟，你应该看个A片。”两人静静地坐了一会儿，Dean突然说道，他的声音如此突兀，Sam感觉背后一机灵。  
“……什么意思？”  
“我是说你绷得太紧了，你应该给自己找点乐子。”  
Sam刚要反驳，Dean就继续说道，“我知道，天启啥的，确实是个烂事儿。但是你需要放松。当你一个人在屋子里的时候，别老在案件堆里钻来钻去。”  
Sam想，Dean是真的多虑了，自己不仅足够放松，而且他刚才看的东西只会让Dean把电脑摔到对面墙上。但Sam只是勾起嘴角回了一个简单的微笑，表示自己还过得去。  
Dean垂下眼睑，他只是抓抓头发，嘟嘟囔囔地说“我先去洗澡”便起身去了浴室。

好吧，Dean在担心Sam，Sam完全看得出来，但是Sam却在他哥安稳睡在一边的时候聚精会神看着他和他哥的NC-17同人文，他觉得自己简直不是人。  
但他控制不住啊。  
任何一个凌晨3点脑子都还保持清醒的人，想干点奇怪的事儿都是可以被原谅的。  
因为他真的去翻了当地新闻，当地悬疑志，当地怪奇事件论坛，还把那个古怪灵媒师的身世翻来覆去看了好几遍，可他就是一无所获并且睡不着。  
万般无奈之下，他又回到了那个该死的论坛。  
他读到哪儿了，噢，他已经和他的小野猫在书房、卧室、沙发上以各种要命的姿势来过一轮了，他们家大多数家具都遭受了惨无人道的蹂躏，甚至浴室那面可怜的墙也不能幸免，Sam觉得他很有必要学术性地跟作者提醒一下两个正常人的精力不可能这么旺盛且有些形态明显超越了人体力学。  
而且第二天两人不是要上班么？还能不能行？  
但是——是的，这里有个但是——如果跳过这些让他心肌梗塞的细节，不得不说，Sam其实是有点喜欢这篇文章中的Dean的。  
他看起来更鲜活，更年轻，更贴近Sam少年时期一直仰望的那个哥哥。  
真实的Dean从不会这么无忧无虑，他很早就学会了故作轻松。但这篇文章中的Dean如此耀眼，仿佛那些从他哥哥沉甸甸的生命中偶尔撕裂开的光彩全被掏了出来，变得光华万丈。他纵情享乐，他毫无顾忌，他舒展自己身体的方式那么自由，而他爱着Sam的情感又是那么真诚而无拘无束，这或许是Sam一直期望的他哥的灵魂能轻盈如斯。

[Dean软绵绵地靠在Sam身侧，从浴室出来后他们只是简单地替对方擦了身子，两人便带着倦意与满足重重地倒在床上，谁都懒得开口说话。房间的温度被调得刚刚好，而棉被的重量也让人感到舒服得恰如其分。  
“大律师，”Dean侧过身，他把还沾着水汽的金棕色脑袋往Sam怀里蹭，而Sam也乐意刚好圈住他的小警察，“爱你。”Dean轻轻吻了Sam的胸膛，他的声音也沾着水汽似的，潮湿低沉且黏糊。  
Sam感到一股充实的幸福从胸口声音传来的地方升起，他抱着Dean的手抚上了他的后脑勺，将嘴唇轻柔地印在他的头发上，“我也是。我也是，Dean。”  
Dean似乎笑了，Sam感到闷闷的笑声从胸膛传来，他收紧了自己的怀抱，“现在睡吧，我会一直在这儿。”  
他们的身体契合得如此之好，拥抱时似乎每一个角度都能严丝合缝地贴在一起，仿佛他们就是对方命中注定的另一半。  
Sam再次满足地亲吻了Dean的发丝，并将自己的下巴搁在他脑袋上，沉沉地进入了梦乡。]

天哪，这其实也算是一种棉花糖文学，不是吗！  
Sam半是感动半是悲愤地想。  
一个片段就能把一篇成人级小说化成满满的柔情，他除了感动能怎么办。  
Sam借着电脑荧幕的光芒，看了下另一张床上睡得正熟的Dean。他哥还是那副肚子朝下趴睡的姿态，一手搁在枕头下（Sam知道那里有枪），没压住枕头的半边脸安静而棱角分明。他背上薄薄的被子往下滑了半截，露出惯常的那件墨绿色T恤。  
Sam凝视着Dean，他哥才不像小说里写的那么娇小可人，是什么刚好能被圈住的体型。事实上，如果不是自己走在Dean身边，他哥怎么看都是超过平均水平高大健壮那款。Sam不确定他真的能“严丝合缝”抱住他哥，或者他哥心甘情愿被亲密又娘唧唧地抱住。  
不过亲亲他哥的发丝？在这点上，老实说，Sam倒确实不怎么排斥，甚至还有那么一丁点跃跃欲试。  
可能是那些暗金色的头发在夜晚突然有了魔力。  
Sam有些鬼迷心窍地把电脑放在一边的床头柜上，上身慢慢朝Dean那边靠去——他甚至闻到了酒店廉价的香皂气息，Dean应该用那块牛奶味的香皂一起洗了头发和身子——但他猛地打住了。  
借着电脑青荧荧的光，Sam发现他哥的枕头下，赫然露出半截亚洲丰胸美女的杂志图。  
好吧，Sam那点奇怪的小情绪瞬间化为了小美人鱼的泡沫，啪嚓破裂了。  
他拉回自己，觉得自己受那篇同人文影响有点过了，他再度看了看他哥，想了想文章里那些火辣的情节，并确认了自己小兄弟的状态，发现他的确还处于安全地带。  
好了，结束这一切吧，他真的不要再晚上看同人文了，他需要关上电脑，然后睡觉。

隔天，当Sam在满是晨光的房间中醒来时，下意识地看了眼对面床上。  
床是空的，Dean已经起来了。  
他扭头去找Dean，发现他正坐在电视旁边的小圆桌上用电脑在查看什么。  
大概3秒之后，Sam的血从头凉到脚。  
他猛地跳起来，然后被被子绊住了自己的脚，并“咚”地一声砸在了地板上，但他顾不上疼痛，把自己支起来之后想再往前迈步，结果又被缠在脚踝的被子绊倒了。  
Dean看他弟弟的眼神满是震惊、怜悯混合着欣赏智障。  
“Dean，别碰我的电脑……”Sam气呼呼地把被子揉成一团抛到床上，他大步跨过来就要抢Dean身前的笔记本。  
“嘿，放轻松。我没用你的电脑看A片。”  
Sam不确定自己昨晚睡觉之前是否关闭了论坛，但他肯定没有清除历史记录——如果Dean有那点闲心，好吧，他可以挂上“变态在此：午夜沉迷与亲哥的限制级小说”的招牌去死了。  
不过鉴于Dean没有任何爆发的迹象，很可能他真的没发现。  
Sam在Dean对面坐下，Dean将还冒着热气的咖啡和煎薄饼推给他，“你不知道睡懒觉会错过什么，我去的那家早餐店的服务员告诉我她还有个火辣的妹妹。”  
Sam干笑了一下，表示不用了，并顺手揽过了自己的电脑。  
“所以，你没查到什么新案子，咱们是不是一会儿可以离开镇上了？”  
“我不确定，Dean。我总觉得那个灵媒师，她叫什么来着，Sally？还有些问题。”  
Dean皱起了眉，“好吧，Sammy，如果你不放心，我们可以再去找找。但她并不像我们之前碰上的那些恶魔，她不害人，只是喜欢恶作剧。”  
“你管让别人看到恐怖幻象并以此折磨他们的事叫恶作剧？”  
“嘿，她又不会杀了他们，只是让他们……免费看点恐怖电影罢了。我们已经警告了她，看起来也管用了。”  
Sam笑着摇摇头，“好吧，我们再逗留两天，如果没什么线索的话，我们就回Bobby那儿去。”他吃完最后一口煎薄饼，并将空的咖啡纸杯扔进了垃圾桶。

 

很遗憾，当天他们没有任何进展。  
Sally似乎人间蒸发了，Sam与Dean问了一大圈她曾经的朋友、亲人，还有警察，可是谁都不知道她去了哪儿，她的东西都好端端地放在家里，仿佛她只是出门买个东西然后就突然消失不见。  
“我不觉得我们的威胁会让她放弃现在的生活。”Sam才踏进房门，就匆忙往浴室钻，他的裤脚在路边被溅了泥水，裤腿黏在他的脚踝上，让他不舒服了好一阵。  
Dean在床尾放下便利店买来的速食，他的口气还是有些不太在乎，“或许她只是钻到什么别的地方去反省了。她又不是失踪了两个月，只要有一点零钱，自己活个两天又不是什么难事。”  
“或许是钻到别的地方去密谋策划了。”Sam用花洒将裤脚的泥洗干净，他听到他哥“阴谋论者”的评价从外面传来，他摇摇头，顺便洗了把脸。  
“Dean，我希望我的担心不是多余的，你要考虑到……”Sam推开门，就发现他哥正直挺挺地站在浴室外，他俩险些撞上。  
“Dean，搞什么……？”Sam住嘴了，他发现他哥明显不对劲。  
Dean的脸上正挂着一副奇怪的笑容，他嘴角勾起的弧度似乎有些俏皮，而他扑闪的长睫毛下，那双眼睛露出古灵精怪的神态。  
他看起来要做什么恶作剧，或者……如果考虑到昨晚那篇小说的暗示，Sam一瞬间觉得Dean看起来像是要……勾引他。  
“Dean……”Sam还没说完，Dean就猛地把他推到浴室的墙壁上，并欺身上前吻住了他。  
Dean的吻来得突然又炽烈，而他的唇比Sam想象的更柔软丰润。他的手在Sam肩膀与脖子的连接处亲昵而不规则地游走，时不时会加重力道按压手指下的皮肤。  
Sam宕机的大脑还是在Dean将舌头伸进来之前拉起了道德的警铃，他一把推开Dean，还没摸清状况，就看到Dean眼底闪动着狡黠的光芒，他用艳红的舌头在下唇上舔了一圈，又要凑上来。  
Sam只好掰住他哥的肩膀，把他朝反方向用力摔了下去。  
“你搞什么，Sammy？！”Sam觉得自己眼前一晃，看到Dean确实摔在了地上，但他声音里的怒气包含着十足的重量。  
“Dean……Dean？发生了什么事？”Sam还有点恍惚，他不明白刚才的一切都是什么，所以他只是怔怔地缩了下身子，不敢去拉地上的Dean。  
“发生了什么？！你给我来了个货真价实的过肩摔！”  
Sam看起来还是傻得透透地杵在那儿。  
“兄弟，拉我一把要死啊。”Dean的肩背疼得要命，他熊一般的老弟力气之大，他感觉自己的脖子都要断了。  
Sam只是愣愣地伸出了手，Dean没好气地一把握住勉强把自己支了起来。  
Sam还是皱着眉头，微张着嘴，似乎没跟上发展。  
“我在门外一直叫你你不答应，结果看到你在门口走神，老弟，什么样的人会在洗把脸的时候走神！！？？而且我一碰你，你就像见鬼似的把我摔了。讲真的，你真见鬼了？！”  
Sam缓缓摇摇头，但又点了点头。  
Dean搞糊涂了。  
“呃……”半晌，Sam才回神似的重重地呼出口气，而那似乎要把他胸前的衬衣撑破了，他的眉头皱得比任何时候都厉害，“呃，Dean……我……我觉得我也开始产生幻觉了。”  
Dean瞪大了眼。  
“等等，所以，是那个婊子灵媒师……？”  
“我不知道，Dean，我不知道。”  
“好吧，好吧，冷静点，Sammy，你刚才看到了什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“你看到了什么？是像之前那些人告诉我们的，五花八门的恐怖片？”  
Sam张了张嘴，他想，好吧，从某种意义上说，刚才的一幕应该会被Dean归进恐怖片的范畴，所以他乖乖地用力点头。  
“该死的，我们明天一定把她揪出来。”Dean狠狠地说道，他感觉他弟有些游离的样子似乎还没从那个恐怖镜头出来。  
不过，他相信他的Sammy可以经受住的，他们不会花太久就会解决这事儿。不就是看见一点猎奇秀，他们早就习惯了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Sam习惯不了。  
这他妈放谁身上都习惯不了。  
他向上帝祈祷，如果出现幻觉，让最可怕的怪兽和怨灵在他面前起舞吧，或者把那些触目惊心鲜血淋漓的恶毒镜头给他循环慢放个一百遍，也不要是这样，老天，他哥现在正趴他身上忙着舔他的脖子，而且看起来还很十分享受。  
“Dean，Dean……够了，赶紧放开我。”Sam已经被逼疯了，他竟然开始跟他的幻觉交流，并指望对方能乖乖听话。  
Dean只是嗤嗤地发出了闷笑，他继续在Sam的侧颈和锁骨处流连，时而吮吸时而轻咬，把它们都弄得濡湿而下流，像一只吸血鬼在缓慢而专注地找寻着最适合戳入獠牙的地方。  
“你不是真的，你只是幻觉。”Sam咬紧了牙根，那让他脖子上的青筋变得突兀且明显，“Dean现在出去了。”  
“噢？如果你认为我是假的，你可以摸摸我，比如……”Dean扬起脸，他的眼睛和眉骨依然有着Sam熟悉的完美的形状，那双金绿的瞳孔在浓密的睫毛下仿佛燃烧着低温但汹涌的火焰，他靠得那么近，Sam甚至能将他面颊上洒落的蜜糖般的雀斑看得一清二楚——Dean笑了笑，他拉过Sam的手掌，停在自己的臀上，“比如这里，你试试我是不是真的。”  
“Fuck！”Sam猛地从床头弹起来，他的手像是被烫伤了似的，他跳下床，头也不回地冲进了卫生间。  
他将水龙头调到最大，把自己的脑袋伸进了冰冷的水流中。  
等到脑子里的温度降得差不多，他才抬起脸，用手将湿漉漉的头发往后拢。卫生间是安全的，确认镜子里只映照出自己一人后，Sam才敢探过半边身子往房间里看。  
太好了，现在那里空无一人。  
Sam长舒了口气，他放任自己顺着门板滑下——他觉得自己要撑不住了。  
平均每天，这大概得发生5,6次，是人都撑不住啊。

在他第三次出现幻觉的时候，他第一次勃起了。  
其实那次Dean甚至没做什么，他只是坐在Sam对面极其缓慢又可疑地吃一根热狗，Sam冲他干巴巴地笑了一下，并不打算理他。  
Dean也不在意，只是继续慢慢吮吸他的热狗，还故意发出啧啧的声音。  
Sam不自在地挪了挪腰，他想赶紧离开，但他答应了Dean，真实的那个，他会乖乖呆在旅馆房间，避免在大街上撞鬼后做出什么不宜举动。  
Dean还是漫不经心地吃着他的美食，偶尔会伸出红润的舌头舔舔上唇，他的唇看起来油腻而饱满，闪动着耀眼的光泽。  
“杀了我吧。”Sam停下找资料的手，他发现自己的血液不受控制地往下汇集，他的阴*茎正飞快地膨胀。  
他很认真地在思考，他又不是对Sally满嘴脏话的那个，或者看起来更好欺负，为什么要这么对他。  
Dean狡黠地笑了，他做了一个完美的眨眼，并冲着Sam吹了声响亮的口哨，然后消失了。  
Come on！他自己的幻觉是真的有意识是吗！这么来去自如！  
Sam苦闷地坐着，他垂下了肩膀，感到万分无力，他失去了对所有事情的掌控，只有自己的小老弟正神采奕奕地似乎也要朝他吹口哨。  
Sam揉揉眼角，他从喉咙里发出长长的死人般的呻吟，他认输了，他认命了，他只能拖着自己的身躯去摸索他哥床底下的色情杂志。  
但这竟然无济于事。  
他哗啦啦地翻动着，觉得自己以前也许还勉强喜欢的类型变得没什么吸引力，那些堆挤的胸部或者瓷白丰润的大腿，对于他现在的状况毫无帮助。  
……因为他刚才是看他哥吃热狗硬的。  
这听起来实在挫得不行，但他现在脑海里一想到那个画面（特别是Dean丰润腻滑的嘴唇和不经意撇过来的大眼睛），他的小老弟又开心地跟他打了招呼。  
Sam顿了几秒，他知道哪里可以帮助他展开下面的情节了。  
他电脑里的收藏夹里确实还留着那个网……  
不！！！——Sam真的几近崩溃，他会下地狱的，他会万劫不复，那些上帝派来的天使们会证据确凿地消灭他这个败类，然后永远不允许他的灵魂进入天堂。  
他还能更可悲点么！难道他真的还要靠那些同人文章来手淫？！

结果是是的，他确实太可悲了。  
Sam的思绪转回眼前，他的头发还滴着水，这使得他的后颈一片冰凉，但有助于保持冷静。他看看已经接近晚饭时刻了，Dean应该很快就会回来。  
希望他今天能带来什么好消息，他已经快要突破精神的临界点了。  
Dean总算在他快要把图书馆借来的通灵上下五千年的大部头翻到噼啪点燃的时候回来了，但从Dean一进门就刻意躲过他视线的表现来看，他希望的小火苗再度化为黑烟。  
“呃……老弟，”他哥把半打啤酒放到他手边，语气有些支吾，“你有没有好点。”  
Sam真挚而面带笑意地摇摇头，“没有。”  
Dean烦躁地抓了抓自己的下颌线，一把拖过椅子坐他旁边，“我是说，我也搞不明白，到处都没有那个贱人的踪迹，”他迟疑了一会儿，“我把她认识的人又该死地问了遍，没人知道，没人报警，他们说有时候她就是会突然独身出去旅游……寻找灵感啥的，也没什么奇怪的征兆。老弟，我甚至挨着打给Bobby和他那些奇怪的猎人朋友，让所有人帮我留意着。”  
“还是没有一点线索？”  
Dean摇摇头。  
Sam把手放在Dean肩膀上，给了他一个“我知道你尽力了我并没有怪你”的安慰眼神，Dean拿手掌抹了抹下脸颊，“所以，你到底看到了什么幻觉？你可以说出来，我们一起面对或者从中找到点什么。”  
好吧，Sam收回手，他就知道Dean又会提起这茬。事实上，从他一周前出现幻觉没多久，Dean就对他看到了什么紧追猛打。一开始Sam还能蒙混过关，说些脑浆四溅的僵尸什么的，但Dean不知怎的突然开了窍，“你可是个经验丰富的猎人，这些东西会让你憔悴恍惚成这样？”并且坚持认为Sam的幻觉能提供一些了解Sally的线索。  
Sam只能回答说再优秀的猎人也经不起天天见鬼啊。  
但Dean明显没买帐。  
“老弟，没人比我更了解你，就算每时每刻见鬼你也不该是这样。我总觉得你没有对我透露实情。你有所隐瞒。”  
Sam拉下嘴角，他看向了地面，他还能说什么呢，实情就是他哥天天在变出花儿地色诱他，他已经要靠看同人文慰藉自己，噢，他还觉得他随时会从人间消失，因为Cass分分钟就会把他这个变态丢进地狱。  
“我没有隐瞒，”最终，Sam只是把嘴抿成了直线，他望进他哥金翠色的双眼，“只是看了太多恐怖片的后遗症。”  
Dean担忧的神色看起来并没有好转

好吧，也许他应该告诉Dean实情。  
Sam不安地在被子里翻过身，他实在对这个强行挤进他被窝的Dean无可奈何了。  
然而Dean没有放过他，他的胸膛紧紧贴在Sam背上，他俩的棉质背心对隔绝哪怕一丁点的热度也没有帮助。Dean的手从后面灵活地绕过Sam的腰腹，搭在他肚脐的位置，轻柔地打着圈。  
既没有往上，也没有往下，那些该死的指腹粗糙的手指就在那个区域弹钢琴般，似有若无，时轻时重地抚摸、跳动着。  
“Dean，你放开我。”Sam压低了声音，不想吵醒另一张床上正发出轻微鼾声的他货真价实的兄弟，但他背后的家伙一点都不安分，他不仅对Sam的话置若罔闻，还把脑袋埋入了Sam的后颈，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他脊椎突出的地方。  
Sam用牙齿紧紧咬住下唇，他不能发出一点声音，但是这也太挑战了，特别是他感到Dean正将他的一条腿塞进自己的两腿之间。  
Sam又一次绝望了。在他兄弟还没跟他互相摩擦之前，他的小腹便迅速窜过一阵热流，下半身有了要抬头的趋势，好像他内心深处早就期待着Dean的腿似的。这可不是一件让人那么愉快的认知。  
他开始试图让自己冷静下来。他闭上眼，努力回想一些恶心的画面，那些被砍得只剩半边脑袋的鬼魂，变形肿胀的尸体，剖开的身体里露出的残缺不全腐烂的内脏，但当Dean宽大温暖的手掌覆上他的内裤时，这些画面一瞬间就被台风卷走了，他只听到自己脑子里轰地一声，像是烟花炸开，留下的全是五彩缤纷。  
这太过了——虽然Sam知道Dean的挑逗早晚会到这一步，但这真的他妈的太·过·了。他还没准备好这个。  
“哈，原来我的小Sammy喜欢这个。”Dean从喉咙深处发出低沉缓慢的声音，他的鼻尖并没有离开Sam，它现在正埋在他后脑柔软半长的头发中轻轻磨蹭着，而他的手——该死的他性感得要命的手，也开始了自己的工作。  
Sam脑子里劈啪作响，一路火花带闪电，第一个呈现的画面便是几天前他在论坛里看到那边名为“征服你弟弟的101种方法”中的第3篇教学指南，[在他出其不意的时候，或者你以为是任何正常谈话的氛围中，灵活运用你的手（去任何你想去的地方），这些惊喜会迅速点燃周围的空气，让你们之间火花四射。]  
Sam现在算是体验到了什么是真正“出其不意”“灵活”的手。  
但他觉得这一切都得停止，他需要强迫自己醒过来。老天他真正的老哥正在一边呼呼大睡呢，他不能放任自己陷在这样该被雷劈的幻觉里。  
Sam现在能想到的最聪明的办法，就是把自己摔下床。  
事实上，他成功了。当他重重地砸在地板上时，Dean那恼人的温度便消失了，但他的脑袋狠狠地磕到了床头柜，他挤出了一声痛苦的呻吟。  
“Sammy？”  
Dean低沉但富有重量的声音响了起来，Sam眼前一晃，整个房间便被白亮的光线填满。他哥估计没在床上看到他，急促而又紧张地叫了几次“Sam，Sammy”。  
“呃……Dean，我在这儿。”Sam哑着嗓子说道，他听到Dean从那边床上挪到自己床上的声音，然后他哥的脸出现在了正上方。  
“搞什么鬼，你几岁了，睡觉还能掉下去？”  
Sam一脸平静，更准确地说是生无可恋地越过Dean的脑袋盯着天花板。他暂停了会儿，然后平缓地开口说道，“我就是掉下床了，咬我啊。”  
Dean翻了个大大的白眼，他摇摇头，正要探回身子，突然僵住了。  
Sam发现Dean的目光正微妙地落在他两腿间。  
噢，他还忘了他快活的小帐篷。  
“弟弟，认真的，你几岁了？13岁的青春期么？现在是凌晨4点。”  
Sam长长地长长地嘘出一口气，他转过脸，对上他哥“突然发现自己二十啷当的弟弟是傻子”的复杂表情，一字一句地说道，“Dean，我们得谈谈。”

 

Dean喝完了剩下的半瓶啤酒，他嘶了口气，不解地看向Sam，“所以是说，其实你并没有看到什么血糊糊的玩意儿，而是有个小妞，还是个金发碧眼火辣得要命的小妞一直在挑逗你？”  
Sam抿紧了双唇，双手抱胸，用力点头。  
“不是，小老弟，这讲不通啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“不遵循模式。迄今为止所有的受害人都免费得到了看恐怖片的机会，为什么只有你可以看黄片？”  
“不是看，我是被迫参与的那个。”Sam咬牙切齿地说道。  
“这不是重点，重点是模式。”  
“现在这就是重点。”  
“说实话，这不是个好机会么？你看看你，平时总是窝在旅馆读那些18世纪的老修女才看的书，你刚好趁现在活动一下。”  
“No，Dean，no，这一点都不好。我不需要活动。”  
Dean盯着他弟弟认真的脸，然后靠后坐直了身子。适应了他们的对话之后，他似乎对Sam的苦恼不太在意了，他又开了一罐啤酒，反倒是有点兴趣盎然，“告诉我，你看到的姑娘什么样。”  
“讲真？这重要吗？”  
“就为了你的春梦我担心了这么多天，我值得。”Dean理直气壮地说道。  
Sam重重地叹口气，啧了一声，半是认命半是嫌弃地开口了，“金色短发，绿色瞳孔，穿黑色背心，牛仔裤，皮夹克。”  
Dean眼神亮了起来，他响亮地吹了声口哨，“这可真够辣的。”  
“是啊，你告诉我。”  
“我以为你更喜欢……就像黑色长发，医生大褂，看起来更知性那种。”  
“谁知道呢，没准你说得也对。”Sam拉下嘴角，他已经放弃了。  
“老弟，抓住机会。”  
“你是不是不打算帮我想办法了？”  
Dean张大眼睛举起双手表示无辜，“我只是觉得这没什么坏处。对了，你这位性感得一塌糊涂的小美人叫什么？”  
Sam混合着不屑用力哼了一声，他甚至没怎么思考，“我管她叫小野猫。”  
Dean很懂行似的地似的指了指Sam，促狭的笑容更明亮了。  
Sam只能把白眼翻到了天上。


End file.
